


Am i not interesting enough, babe?

by UnknownFren



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ARGH, Cute, Diabetes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Sweet, allthesugar, coffeedate, disgusting, sideplot, theboysontwitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFren/pseuds/UnknownFren
Summary: Josh just can’t stop looking at his stupid phone.That’s not really news to Tyler, but somehow he thought, on a date, Josh could at least try to pretend he is listening. Maybe it’s Tyler's own fault for not being interesting enough, after all these years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so darn cute. You might vomit. Just a warning.
> 
> Inspired by a photo, not sure how to upload it, i will investigate in this matter right away.
> 
> I correct myself it's a gif and i'll post the link below.
> 
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/c9a2f630195c486bb9e293f3c0798e77/tumblr_nalagaMMvA1tb32ajo2_250.gif
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 'The Shins' - Chutes too narrow

  
  
  
  


Josh just can’t stop looking at his stupid phone. That’s not really news to Tyler, but somehow he thought, on a date, Josh could at least try to pretend he is listening.

 

Maybe it’s Tyler's own fault for not being interesting enough, after all these years. He looks out the window, trying not to let this thought ruin his mood.

He glances over to his drummer boy.

 

_T: "Josh…?"_

_J: "Hm?"_

_T: "Nevermind."_

His cheeks are shimmering blue, illuminated by the phone screen. The corners of his eyes are crinkling from time to time, the hint of a smile dances on his lips. He is so pretty, Tyler could puke.

 

He is pissed, he wants attention. But should he really be complaining? At least he's sitting in a small café, a hot drink in his hands, his hot boyfriend across from him.

He hides his chuckle behind his cup. The steam of his coffee is clouding his sight for a second. As soon as it clears up, his eyes focus on a wide grinning Josh, still fixed on his phone, but now trying to hide his laughter.

 

 

_T: "Whatcha laughing at? Show me, i love mymys!"_

_J: "First of all it’s memes, you know that, you’re just trying to annoy me, and second it was just a message from Abby. She sends hugs."_

_T: "Oh, alright, fine."_

 

 

He looks out the window, sticking out his lip for dramatic purpose. He’s at least a little pissed, and Josh could really notice anytime now.

Is that too much to ask? Angrily he throws a small sugar package in Josh's direction and misses, of course. Josh only grins at him.

 

 

_J: "What are you doing?"_

_T: "hmpf."_

_J: "Ty? ….. Ty? Why are you pouting? Something wrong?"_

_T: "…m’fine… It’s just… this is supposed to be a date. We hadn’t had a second alone for us in months. We’re always on tour with the guys. And now you’re just playing with you’re phone and ignoring me. I’m sorry, i just want…"_

 

 

Josh looks guiltily down at his phone and back up to Tyler. His hands finding the power button without looking, the same way Josh’s phone finds its way in his pocket.

 

_J: "Ah, shit, Ty, no don’t say you’re sorry. You’re right. I’m a dipcrap. I shut it off and buy you a cookie and make up for it alright?"_

 

 

There it is. The reason he just can’t stay mad at Josh for more than five minutes. His adorable Joshieness.

Sometimes, he wonders, how someone can be a super cool punk rock dude on the one hand, but a sweet and sincere sunflower on the other hand.

But not in the sense, that Josh’s personality is split. More in a combined way, like watercolors, all of it just blends together.

Josh is a super sweet punk rock sunflower dude. Tyler adores him. He flashes Josh his biggest toothiest smile to convey total forgiveness.

 

_T: "I want one with white chocolate chips and rainbow sprinkles. And you have to kiss it, for good luck. Aaand than you have to dip it in your hot chocolate."_

 

Josh grins relieved.

 

_J: "Alright Tyty, on my way, to make the impossible possible. The things i do for my man."_

 

Josh chuckles. He stands up and walks to the counter, a man on a mission.

  
Tyler’s is a little too content with the outcome of this situation and leans back in his comfy chair, closing his eyes, still grinning.

Therefore he’s a little startled to suddenly feel a small peck on his earlobe and Josh’s hot breath on his neck.

 

_J: "By the way i love your little pouty face, almost as much as your cute smile. Be right back."_

 

Tyler can’t fully suppress the small shivers running down his spine, his jaw drops a tiny bit, a breath escaping his lips.

He likes it, on good days, the feeling of almost getting exposed. It’s always thrilling being abroad, nobody knows them, it’s a tiny bit like coming out over and over again, but without the pressure of loosing loved ones inclination.

 

The exhilaration similar to taking the last step on stage, even though it’s by far not the first time. He lost count of all the last steps, but he never looses the feeling of nerves bubbling high in his stomach. The small edge between joyous high and crushing anxiety, is his favorite to balance on. It’s also the scariest part of every night.

 

He feels the same way with Josh every time they’re in public. They never got recognized in a compromising moment, yet, but they would never lie about it either. If it gets out in the open, then they aren’t the ones to deny it. Why doubt the best thing that’s ever happened to them?

 

He’s still lost in thought, when a big ass cookie with white chocolate chips and rainbow sparkles, drenched in hot chocolate, appears right before his nose. He takes the biggest bite he can manage. He’s grinning and chewing, crumpets falling on his shirt. He holds his hands in front of his mouth, afraid he’s gonna loose his shit and spit the whole cookie out, cause he's laughing and coughing so hard. Josh is doubling over with laughter and suddenly falls from his chair, the cookie is going down. In the end Tyler manages not to choke on the crumpets, Josh manages to hurt his butt on his way to the ground. The cookie is left dying on the ground, severely injured and contaminated, but god bless, the only victim in this bizarre turn of events.

 

The two boys are already out the door, running down the street holding hands, jumping and squeaking.

 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

Back at home Tyler checks his phone for the first time today. He opens the twitter app. There’s a ton of messages in his inbox, he postpones reading them. Today is his day off, tomorrow he’s ready to face the masses again, be it real life people, fans or tweets. But then he notices Josh tagged him in a photo. He doesn’t remember Josh taking a photo, it’s probably a stupid mymy. He opens it anyway.

 

  
His cheeks are flushing a deep red. It’s a photo of him in the small café, right before the ‚cookie incident’. In the picture he’s looking sulkily out of the window, lost in thoughts, head and shoulder leaning on the glass. The caption reads:

 

 

**@joshuadun: Isn’t he pretty, when he’s pouting? @tylerrjoseph How could i not have fallen for you? #drummerboyinlove**

 

 

He’s still blushing and smiling like crazy, when he runs lighting speed to the kitchen. His socks are slippery on the floor, but he doesn’t bother too slow down, just crashes into Josh, who's standing at the kitchen corner snacking some oreos. He presses his face into Josh's back.

 

 

_T: "I wuv you."_

 

 

Josh turns around so they’re face to face, he grins, small and unsure, and immediately hides his face in Tyler’s neck.

 

 

_J: "I guess you read it?"_

 

 

Comes the muffled question.

 

 

_T: "Yeah, i did."_

 

_J: "Did you,…? I mean, we always said we would just let it happen. But i, just, i didn’t want to wait any longer. It was just a spur of the moment thing, because you make me… so incredibly happy. I hope this is ok?"_

 

 

Tyler takes Josh’s face in his hands and squeezes his cheeks, above them his eyes are nervously searching for an answer in Tyler’s stern expression. He leans slightly down to plant a warm, soft kiss on Josh’s lips. A smile is tugging on the corner of his mouth.

 

 

_T: "I love you, you dork."_

 

 

Later that night he opens twitter again, and snaps a picture of Josh’s squished, sleeping face. The caption reads:

 

**@tylerrjoseph: Isn’t @joshuadun the cutest napper of all times? The answer is: Yes, yes he is. #ukuleleboyinlove**


End file.
